a Nightmare in 2J
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: James Diamond has been having nightmares, and on top of it his boyfriend cheated on him, will he wake up form this bad dream?
1. Chapter 1

A NIGHTMARE IN 2J

James Diamond always got a goodnight sleep with an occasional nap during the day.

He knew he needed his beauty sleep. But lately he's been having trouble focusing.

"were halfway there oh were halfway there" James part was coming up the music played no words came out of his mouth.

The three boys turned to look at him. His eyes were shut he was still standing though. " James?" said Logan who was standing next to him.

James didn't respond. "JAMES!" yelled Kendall who was next to Carlos. James jumped his eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily.

" wha-what oh…. Uh so-sorry" he said still panting. Everyone just stared at him blankly. He turned to look at his friends who had worried expressions. And then he turned to look forward at Gustavo and Kelly.

" DOG GO AWAY!" yelled Gustavo through the microphone. James eyes filled with water. He dropped the headphones to the ground and ran out the recording studio.

The door slammed shut. Kendall turned to look at Gustavo giving him a death glare. " so not cool" he said dropping the head phones and heading out the door.

Kelly smacked Gustavo in the back of the head. " OW!" he yelled. He dismissed the boys.

James was walking down the hall fast. He slammed his back against the wall sliding down. He put his hands on his face and began crying even more.

"James!" yelled Kendall. Before he could turn to the hall a pair of arms grabbed him. :let me go!" he said trying to release himself from Carlos's grip.

"no" he said with a serious tone. " I have to see if he's ok" said Kendall. " I think you've helped enough"

Said Carlos

" Logan can you please go find him" asked Carlos still holding on to Kendall. Logan darted down the hall.

Kendall freed himself from the Latino. " Kendall leave him alone" said Carlos. " bu-but I lo-ove him" his eyes were filling up with tears.

Kendall and James had been dating until James caught him making out with his ex girlfriend.

Logan ran down the hall to see James on the ground sobbing. " James what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his face.

James looked up at him his eyes red irritated. He threw his arms around Logan and began crying into his chest. Logan rocked him trying to calm him down.

"shhh it's ok Jamie you can tell me" James was trembling. He looked up at Logan tears still rolling down the side of his eyes.

" tell me James why have you been off lately?" " I-I ca-cant sle-ep I'm fr-reaking ou-t " he was shaking.

" about what James? Is it because Kendall?" " no well yea bu-but I-I ha-ve be-en ha-ving night-mares"

Logan looked at him in confusion. " nightmares?" about what?" he asked still holding onto James.

" th-this ma-man he try-s to-to ki-ll me in my-y dr-ream" Logan looked at him. " James it's only a dream he cant hurt you"

" ye-s he c-can" " no he cant" all you have to do is wake up James"

" no y-ou do-on't get it he scr-atched me in t-the dr-eam" he pulled up his long sleeve revealing a large long scratch on his wrist going up towards his elbow.

" ja-james did you cut yourself?" asked Logan looking worried at the cut.

" no he di-id it I woke up ble-eding" Logan observed it for a few seconds. " Lo-ogan I thin-k I mi-ght di-e" he said.

" no don't say that James your gonna be ok we are going to protect you" he said grabbing on tighter to James.

" pro-tect me from what!" yelled James. " he is in my dreams and he can h-hurt me!"

" I cant go back to sl-eep or ill die" Kendall and Carlos were walking down the hall towards them.

James released Logan and looked up at the two boys. He stood up and began walking. Kendall grabbed his hand.

James quickly jerked it out. " no not now Kendall I cant do this right now" he began walking. Kendall was about to run after him.

Carlos and Logan quickly stood in front of him. "no" said Logan " he just needs to be alone right now"

"fine" said Kendall with an annoyed expression.

James just sat in the chair staring out side the window, watching all the people in the pool. It felt like an eternity. He had just stared outside blankly the whole day depressed thinking.

Logan came in he laid his hand on James shoulder making him jump in place. James quickly turned to look at him.

" whoa whoa sorry didn't mean to startle you" James turned back to his depressing state.

" Carlos and I are going out you wanna come?" James turned back to his friend.

He smiled. " no thanks you guys have fun" Logan pulled James up. Embracing him in a tight hug.

" James remember I love you we love you and even that jerk off loves you still loves you"

James pulled away smiling. " thanks Logie I love you guys to you always know what to say"

Logan smiled and made his way to the door." don't slouch like that all day not good for your posture"

James smiled back. It was about 10:30 in the night James was dozing off he quickly snapped out of it. He headed to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower. Maybe cold water on his body will wake him up. After getting out of the shower he threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black muscle-t .

He didn't even bother fixing his hair. He sat at his laptop. He opened up his documents and photos.

He looked through the files of him and his friends. He looked at the time 12:15 his eyes felt heavy.

He came across a file titled "THE BOYFRIEND" he clicked it open. A ton of pictures flooded his screen instantly.

He saw pictures of him and Kendall. One where they are holding hands one where Kendall is holding onto James waist with his back on Kendall's chest walking in the beach with the sunset.

One where he and Kendall are looking into each others eyes. And one where he and Kendall are kissing.

He felt tears forming in his eyes. He highlighted all the pictures he right clicked he was about to click on "DELETE" THE BOYFRIEND FILE"

When the door flung open. He jumped out of the seat. Kendall walked in. " what the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"can I talk to you?" asked Kendall with a sad face. " ya I guess" said James, Kendall walked towards James.

Tears began forming in James' eyes. Kendall couldn't hold back anymore.

"James I'm sorry ok ,I'm so sorry ,I don't want to loose you, I love you, Logan was right, I cant live without you ,I'm madly in love with you ,I didn't mean to hurt you, James please forgive me, I cant stand it ,anymore, I need you back, I love you"

Tears were falling from Kendall's eyes. James stared at him.

" Kendall you hurt me"

" I know and I'm sorry James"

" you have to promise, promise me that you wont do something like that again"

" I promise you I love you"

Kendall pulled James in a tight hug. James found Kendall's lips smashing them together. They kissed for a minute until they had to catch their breath.

They parted James forehead leaning on Kendall's. their noses touching.

Tears came down from both their eyes. Kendall pulled James closer a close as he could. He never wanted to let go ever again he was his everything.

" James you're the only person who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time, I love you babe "

James smiled and wiped the tears from Kendall's eyes.

" don't cry Kendall, you have me back, you don't need to be sad anymore"

" I'm not crying cause I' m sad babe I'm crying cause I love you so much"

" I love you to" he kissed Kendall's lips again

" never let me go" said James

" ill never let you go James, ill always be yours"

They kissed passionately their tongues fighting for territory.

That without surprise Kendall won.

They broke the kiss again. Kendall began kissing James neck.

" Kendall" James breathed.

" ya babe" he said still nipping at his neck.

" I'm ready to give myself to you"

Kendall looked up back at James a big smile on his face.

" I love you" he said placing a soft kiss on James's lips.

Before they knew it their clothes were all over the floor.

Kendall laid James on the bed never breaking the kiss.

Kendall lays on top of James. Their erections rubbing against each other.

Making both boys moan in pleasure. They continue kissing passionately.

Kendall breaks the kiss. He leaves a trail of kisses from James neck to his waist.

James moans out in pleasure." K-kendall I need you" he says desperately.

Kendall smirks and removes James's underwear throwing it to the ground.

Kendall gets off from the bed to remove his underwear.

He slowly crawls back up to James. Their mouths meet again.

James flips them over so he is now on top of Kendall.

He straddles on to Kendall's waist. Kendall massages James's thighs.

James begins to stroke Kendall while sucking on is neck.

He slowly goes up and down with his hand. Kendall throws his head back biting his lip.

James smiles and makes his way down to the blondes dick. He places a kiss on the tip.

Then without warning he takes the full length into his mouth. All Kendall can do is cry out in pleasure

He grabs James's gorges locks of hair making his head go up and down. James stops sucking to look at Kendall who is smiling.

He pulls him up to his lips. They crash together again. Kendall can taste himself in James's mouth. And he moans, the rush is indescribable. He flips them over so Kendall

Is on top again.

" let me prepare you" he whispers in his ear. He opens the nightstand drawer. Pulling out a bottle of lube.

He squirts some lube on his fingers. "this will hurt a bit" he says looking into his lovers eyes.

He sticks his middle finger in causing James to cry out in pain. " "shh it's ok babe kiss me" he says.

James connects his mouth with the blondes distracting him from the pain.

Kendall curls his finger quickly adding a second one. James breaths harshly into the kiss.

Kendall makes a scissoring motion causing James to bite his lip. He sticks his tongue into the

Sandy haired boy. He adds a third one which makes James thrust back. This time letting out little

Moans. " mmm Kendall I-I need you in m-me" Kendall removes his fingers. Squirting some

Lube on his twitching dick. He places the tip on James's entrance. " you ready?" he asks.

"mm yea" Kendall smiles and kisses James. Slowly entering his hole. James sticks his tongue

Down Kendall's throat. Kendall has fully entered he looks at James. James stares back.

" ok" says James. Kendall pulls out and quickly goes back in. making James arch his back.

The first few thrusts weren't so pleasurable. But that soon changes when Kendall finds

James's sweet spot.

Kendall begins thrusting at an erratic pace. Kendall bites his lip.

He hits his prostate. " oh shit hit hi-t there again" he yells out in pleasure. Kendall smirks and thrusts harder.

He grabs James's neglected dick to stroke him with every thrust. " mmm Jamie your so t-thight"

" I'm gonna co-come" says James.

" me-me to" with a few more thrusts Kendall releases his seed inside of James.

James comes quickly squirting onto Kendall's stomach and chest. They both yell out each others name

"mmmm Jammmesss"

" kennndallll"

They both stop. Breathing heavily. Kendall pulls out of James. He gabs the shirt to wipe the cum off of James.

He jumps back into bed cuddling up to his boyfriend. Kendall pulls him closer.

" I love you" he says " I love you to Kendall"

James unwraps himself from Kendall. He grabs the underwear on the ground. He puts his back on.

He crawls back into bed. He kisses Kendall and they both drift away.

The couple are under the covers, both sound asleep. James is tucked up against Kendall.

In the distance, a large splash is herd. James's eyes snap open. Oh god- he'd fallen asleep.

James sits up, listening to the splashing. Looks around. All is normal. He goes to the window.

Out by the pool, Carlos is swimming, splashing at something unseen.

James opens the window and calls out in that whisper-shout " Carlos!"

He keeps splashing at nothing. James goes to the door. He walks out of the apartment.

In only his tight black briefs. He figured no one would be up at this time anyway.

He gets in the elevator. After the ding he steps out into the lobby. Its dark silent. He

Walks to the pool entrance. He slides the door to the side. He steps into the dark pool

Area. Its dark. The only source of light is coming from the bottom of the pool. Its foggy.

He steps further. But no one is in the pool anymore. He sees wet footprints going into

A path surrounded by bushes. He hears a whimper. He recognizes that whimper anywhere.

Its either Carlos lost his helmet or he got hurt. James being the curios guy he is ran into

The dark path. " CARLOS! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yells he stops in the middle of the path.

The moon was lighting up the wet foot prints. " Carlos this better be a joke!" he yells.

He takes a few more steps. He looks straight where the path ends. He sees something on the ground.

He runs up only to find Carlos with four bloody gashes on his stomach lying still a bloody mess.

" oh god Carlos" he whispers. He kneels down tears coming out of his eyes.

He grabs Carlos's face. " Carlos wake up!" he yells crying. " Carlitos! Please-don't do this"

Tears are still streaming down his eyes. He hears some ruffling in the bushes.

" w-who's there" more ruffling " " who the fuck! Is there" he yells.

A dark figure steps out from the bushes. James jumps back up. He sees the figure

It has four bloody knives. " we where just playing tag" said the figure in a low voice.

James steps back. He turns around and begins running. He breathing heavy. "HELP!"

He looks back Freddy is just casually walking behind him a few yards back. He runs to

The end of the path. He is now in front of the lobby. He didn't even remember passing the pool.

He is panicking. He clicks on the elevator several times. " c-mon" he looks back to see

Freddy walking in. he clicks the buttons again faster. Freddy runs up to him.

James flings himself into the elevator quickly. The door closes just before he could get to him.

He is panicking breathing heavily. Crying eyes red stinging. " shit Kendall wake me up"

The elevator door opens. Freddy is standing right in front of James. " no!" he yells.

James suddenly sits up awake to the sound of a CAR ALARM

outside and down the street. It stops after a second. He catches his breath. Kendall is asleep next to him. He looks around he's in his room, everything's ok.

"Thanks a lot, asshole." he nudges him. He rolls away a bit. He nudges him again.

Kendall puts the pillow over his head. James notices his hair is damp with sweat.

He gets up.

James looks at himself in the vanity mirror. Water running in the sink.

He bends down, splashes his face... straightens up again...

And it's still just his reflection in the mirror. All is normal.

James pats his face with a towel and leaves. James shuffles back into bed, getting under the covers,

Rolls over to cuddle with Kendall-But it's FREDDY. " found you"

James SCREAMS Freddy is on him in a flash.

James's bedroom

Out of the dream world. Sleeping James is breathing shallowly, arms flailing.

It's enough to wake Kendall. "James, whoa hey James"-He sits up and goes to shake him awake-

Kendall flings the covers down. James thrashes and whimpers, still asleep. Kendall tries to

Hold him down, against the mattress. This only makes James (still in the throes of his nightmare) fight harder. Kendall (CONT'D)

"James! Wake up baby, wake up!"

James bucks. Kendall lets go and tumbles to the foot of the bed just as-

James's body jerks upright. He remains asleep despite the violent motion.

Kendall gapes as James vertically levitates out of bed. His eyes shut, deep asleep still;

arms hanging, legs kicking. Floating in midair. "This is a dream, I'm dreaming"

Says Kendall.

"c'mon wake up" he yells at James who is being slammed against the walls.

" James wake up!" he yells.

James is SLAMMED, as if by an invisible force, against the ceiling. A sickening

CRUNCH as his neck wrenches and his head hangs at an unnaturally skewed angle.

Kendall watches, frozen, And then, a final act of brutality: Four deep parallel gashes

appear in a quick arc down his front - collarbone to pelvis. His eyes snap open, but

they're blank. His mouth gapes, but no sound emerges. He continues to bleed out.

Kendall gulps. He moves, slowly, toward James's floating body, his arms extended as

though to pluck him out of the air... Abruptly, James drops like a giant broken rag doll

back onto the bed, splashing Kendall and the four walls with all the blood that had been

pooling beneath him.

Kendall backs to a wall, horrified. He doesn't know whether to puke or run.

He steps forward to James's dead blood covered body lying in a puddle of blood.

He grabs James's face tears forming in Kendall's eyes. He lightly slaps him.

" James wake up" please baby do-don't leave me! I love you!"

After a few seconds of staring at his dead boyfriend. He slips his jeans on and a t-shirt. He

Runs out the room. He sprints into the hallway. He cant stay there they'll blame him.

Logan and Carlos walk up the hallway. They are chattering. They see the apartment

Door open. With red stains on the door knob. They look at each other confused. They walk in. its dark

Quiet. A dim light is coming from James's bedroom. The door is slightly opened.

They walk in. when they see all the blood splattered everywhere. They freeze in terror.

The sheets are off the bed there is dents on the wall the night stands are on the ground.

Logan looks at the bed he lightly says "James?" his body is on the bed covered in blood.

Carlos reacts instantly. They both run up to see his dead body lying there.

" OH MY GOD!" "JAMES!" yells out Carlos. Logan runs up to James.

" James James!" he yells his eyes fill with tears. " CARLOS GO CALL THE POLICE!"

Carlos just stares in fear. " NOW!" Logan yells out. Carlos runs out he grabs the phone.

His hands are shaking his whole body trembling. " he-hello my-my friend is dead-

someone killed him! I need the police now!" he cries into the phone. " uh-um it's it's the

Palm woods hotel ap-apartment 2J" he is shaking. He runs back to the room Logan is

Sobbing holding onto James. " James please-please wake up!" he yells.

Carlos runs back into the room, hell yells out.

"WHERE IS KENDALL!"


	2. Chapter 2 blood and tears

Carlos runs back into the room, he yells out.

"WHERE IS KENDALL!"

" Son, son, you need to let go now, we hav-" Logan cuts off the paramedic.

" No, no please y-ou ca-an't take him away please! He's just sleeping!"

Says a sobbing Logan. Carlos is pulling Logan into his arms as they place they're best friend In a black body bag.

Carlos holds a trebling Logan. As he himself begins to cry uncontrollably. This was never supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to loose they're best friend at only 18 years old. At times like these they wish they were back in Minnesota as a group of four best friend hockey players, not two broken friends mourning the life of a beautiful boy that had been killed in such a disgusting way. All they can think about is finding Kendall and confronting him.

Logan and Carlos had managed to get back on they're feet still having tears coming down

They're eyes. Carlos's father approaches the two crying boys, quickly pulling both of them into his arms.

" Papi this was never supposed to ha-appen," Carlos sobs. Officer Garcia sighs and begins. " I know mi hijito, James was a good boy"

Logan begins to cry when he hears the word "was" James was never supposed to be a "was" he was supposed to be a "now, here, forever etc. he wasn't destined to die at such a young age, at the beginning of adult hood, just as his dreams were becoming real. What, what? Did he do that was so bad that cost him his life.

Logan pulls back a little bit just enough to say a few words.

" Mr. Garcia? What a-are you go-ing to do when you find ke-n-dall?"

He asks hiccupping.

" I don't know son, from the looks of things, he sighs, it doesn't look very good for him right now"

" but papi, I do-on't think he did it, he lo-oved James to much to ever kill him"

Said a very sad Carlos.

" I know mi hijo, the best thing right now is for both of you to go to bed, it's been a long night, I want the two of you too stick together, we can't risk anything right now"

He said hugging them both even tighter.

" ok papi be safe I love you"

Said Carlos as he left his embrace.

" officer can you please call if you find anything?"

Asked Logan in a sad quiet tone.

" of course Logie, I'll call in the morning, now I want the two of you to head upstairs, there will be officers there guarding the apartment, they will ask you if you need anything and you boy's will be staying in a different apartment for the time being"

He let go of Logan.

" thank you goodnight"

He said as he grabbed onto Carlos's arm.

"Goodnight boys, I love you" he said.

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and the two made there way back into the palm woods.

The lobby was dark and silent, everyone had gone back to bed after they cleared out James's body, they are dreading the morning, they know they are going to be hounded by mourning guests, offering they're condolences. They walk into the elevator, Logan looks at Carlos, he squeezes his hand reassuring him that he's still there.

Logan feels his eyes getting heavy, he's dosing off , the lights in the elevator begin to flicker. They turn off for a few seconds, his eyes snap open, he turns to look at Carlos but he's gone, he's not next to him anymore. He's confused, the elevator dings, but it doesn't open, he get's confused again. He clicks the open button, but nothing happens, he clicks it numerous times he sigh's cursing under his breath, then he yells.

" Carlos are you out there? I think I fell asleep and you forgot me in here, I think I'm stuck!" no answer he sighs. He's about to yell but the emergency button in the elevator turns on, he goes over to the intercom,

" Hello?, I'm stuck in here, and can't get out" he hears someone breathing,

" Logie, help me please!" yells the other person in James's voice. He get's confused.

"Ja-ames?" he croaks out about to start crying at the voice of his friend.

He hears a spine chilling cackle, then an eerie voice yells at him.

" I hope you can swim, Little Logie, ah ha ha ha ha!"

The hairs on his back stand he begins panicking, he bangs on the metal doors as he yells for help.

Blood starts leaking from the corners on the elevator, his eyes widen, he looks down and blood starts flooding in from the bottom of the elevator.

" Help! Please!" he yells. The blood begins rising quickly flooding the small space. It goes up to his knees, he rushes over to the door banging repeatedly,

" Some one let me out please!" the blood is now up to his waist, he still banging on the doors.

The blood is up to his neck now it's warm and smells like copper, he holds his head up high as his body begins to rise with the blood, he can touch the ceiling with his hands arms bending slightly.

" please help!" he yells out.

He turns to look and sees Carlos's body floating in the blood his face red with the liquid. He yells out.

" Carlos!" he swims to his dead friend. Just as he's about to reach him a bloody burned hand comes up from under the water, grabbing his head, his eyes widen in horror and he gasps, he takes one big breath, and the arm pulls him down. " Ding!" Logan wakes up gasping panting and sweating. And he coughs hard.

" wow Logie! what's wrong?" asks a worried Carlos as he grabs Logan's shoulders to turn him around. Logan stairs at him shocked, then he flings himself into Carlos's arms.

Carlos is shocked. Logan begins to sob uncontrollably. Carlos moves both of them out of the elevator.

" Logan what's wrong tell me what happened!" he demands.

" oh Carlos, Ca-rlos I thought you were dead! I though you fucking left me!" he cry's into the latino's shoulder. Carlos's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he holds the trembling boy.

" Ple-ase please do-n't leave me Carlos you can't please!" he cry's into his shoulder. He whispers into Logan's ear.

"shhhhh Logie I'm right here I'm not leaving you" he says gently hugging the boy tighter.

Outside the palm woods Kendall lurks behind some bushes at the palm woods park, he sees the police circling around the area. He slowly begins walking towards the other end, when all of a sudden he hears a cop yell out. He panics and runs towards the street. Once he's at the street three cop cars circle around him, " Put your hands up now!" yells out one of the officers. He looks around arms in the air, breathing heavily. The cops rush over to him slamming him on to the hood of one of the cars putting handcuffs on him,

" I didn't do anything!" he yells. The cops yank him up taking him to the car.

" Please! I loved him man!" he yells as he's thrown into the car, they quickly drive away.


	3. Chapter 3 the nightmare begins

**wow this is like a super late update sorry, anyway a little info about this chapter, in the Kendall, James sex scene, do not think that Kendall is fucking Freddy!. that would be wrong and illegal. Freddy will use James as a dummy throughout the story. and there will be a relation with James and a past character from the elm street movies, which is the reason that Freddy is after them, so ya i hope you'll enjoy i wont wait another year to update i'll try soon, don't fall asleep...**

* * *

Kendall yanked at his hair. He was in agony, only a few hours ago he had lost his love. His perfect brunette. He didn't even know what was happening it all happened too fast. One moment their sleeping, and the next James is being thrown across the room, slammed against walls, and gutted like a fish. What the hell happened, it's an impossible way to die. To levitate from the bed to the ceiling it just doesn't happen.

His usual happy green eyes, were now blood shot. His tears fell endlessly. His body trembled he needed James, he couldn't be gone, he just cant. He was in denial, this is all just a nightmare, just a horrible dream that he'll wake up from. And James will be by his side, and he'll be able to hold him and love him forever. But little did our favorite leader know, is that his nightmare was only beginning…

* * *

After Carlos put a heartbroken Logan to sleep, he found himself walking through the apartment that was not 2J. Carlos sighed, he took a seat on the dark brown couch…

_Back in the bedroom._

Logan had been tossing and turning, he still couldn't sleep knowing his friend was out there somewhere, and James was probably being prepared for an autopsy. He couldn't believe what happened he didn't want to. James was practically swimming in his own blood. And Kendall was nowhere to be found. This just didn't make sense, Kendall loved James to death, he would never hurt James in such a gruesome way. Kendall could be so many things, stubborn, hard headed, a jerk. But he would never lay a hand on James that wasn't in any way that didn't show comfort, affection or love.

His eyes felt heavy, his head was hurting. He knew sleep was upon him, but he couldn't seem to engross himself with it. He turned to his side, bringing the ugly comforter to his chin. Maybe it was because this wasn't his bed?. He didn't give it much thought. It was quiet, middle-of-the-night-quiet. He wearily smiled when he felt sleep finally consume him…

* * *

Carlos stared at the television with hooded eyes. The low volume of the infomercial playing softly. The TV'S light illuminated the dark room slightly. He yawned tiredly, he didn't want to think about the nights events, they were too much and enough to bring him to tears. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head. Then slowly he felt his eyes close…he opened his eyes again, the TV was now playing only static. It was still dark. He sat up and stretched his arms, while yawning. He got up slowly and made his way towards the bathroom… He groggily flushed the toilet, and washed his hands.

He looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, he had trails of where the tears had been, painted on his face. He shut the Fawcett off, and made his way to the door. He turned the handle and pulled the door towards him. His brows furrowed together when he saw Logan kneeling directly in front of the TV. His face only a few centimeters from the screen. He was confused. Logan sat there watching the static. It reminded him about the poltergeist cover, where the little girl is in the same position as Logan is in now.

He cautiously walked towards the brunette. " Logie?" he asked quietly. Logan didn't move. He just stared blankly at the static. His body still, no movement came from the bookworm. He was balancing his upper body on his bended thighs. Carlos moved closer. No flinch from Logan. " Logan" he said again a little louder. Nothing. He moved to his side, where he could see the side of the pale boys' face. He was staring at the static intensely as if were the most interesting thing in the world. He reached out to grab his shoulder, once it was on him, he shook Logan gently. Logan didn't respond to the movement. Carlos sighed. He gently grabbed both his shoulders and moved him away from the TV. He stared in confusion as he saw that Logan's eyes were closed. Did he sleep walk while I was taking a piss?, the Latino thought to himself.

He shook him again, when he did this the television switched channels back to the infomercial. Carlos looked over at the screen surprised, then it shut off. Carlos got a little scared, he turned back to Logan but jumped back when he saw Logan's eyes wide open, they were plain white, no pupil. " L-Logan" he said startled while he gulped.

Logan didn't say anything, he only cocked his head to the side, and stared at the Latino with his blank eyes. Carlos was freaked out, Logan's chocolate brown eyes were now white. His heart began pounding when he saw a tear fall from Logan's white eye. But what scared him the most was that the tear was red. " Logan" he said again. Suddenly red tears fell from his blank eyes. Carlos scooted back when he recognized the tears as blood, Logan was crying blood.

" Help me Carlos" said Logan, in a shaky tone. Carlos couldn't' move he stared wide eyed at the blood streaked face boy. " Carlos I can't see!" he cried out. Carlos went to get closer to his friend. Only to be pinned down by Logan. He let out a small whimper as he was tackled to the ground. He gasped when he saw that Logan's eyes had now become plain black. " Carlos help me" he pleaded. Carlos squirmed underneath his pale friend as the blood dripped from his eyes. Logan leaned down to the Latino's ear. " Wake up Carlos" he said. His voice had now changed. it was dark and creepy. And Filled with evil. Carlos yelled as more blood fell onto his face…

* * *

Carlos awoke with a jump. He was panting, his body covered in a thin layer ofsweat. His chest rose up and down as he looked around the dark room. He looked around, he was still in the living room. He turned forward to the TV. It was still playing the infomercial. He shivered as he felt a cold air hit his sweaty body. He shook his head and leaned back on the couch, looking around the room…

Back in the bedroom Logan was sleeping. Above his head was a plain white wall. Suddenly the wall starts to stretch to the form of a head and two hands. Freddy looks down at Logan a mere few inches away from his face. Logan feels someone breathing on his face. He slowly opens his eyes. Freddy pulls away. The wall begins molding back into place. Logan looks up at the flat wall. There's nothing. He sighs deciding that he was not getting any sleep tonight. So he decides to join Carlos in the living room.

Carlos sat at the couch his eyes shutting every now and then. He opened them when he noticed Logan walk in. " Hey, what are you doing up?" he asks, yawning. Logan looks at him stepping closer. " Couldn't sleep, you?".

" Same" he says. They stay silent for a few minutes, until Carlos hears sniffling next to him. He looks next to him, Logan has his face in his hands. Carlos becomes concerned. " Logie why are you crying?" he asks softly. Logan shakes his head as he begins sobbing harder. " I j-just can't believe J-James is gone, I-I can't it hurts too m-much" cries Logan. Carlos scoots closer, taking the broken boy in his arms. " I know Logie me too" he says shushing the boy in his arms. He can't fight back the tears that fall, they both comfort each other through the night…

* * *

jail.

Kendall had been sobbing hard in the cell he was placed in. His tears couldn't stop falling. His heart hurt too much, he just wanted to die. If he couldn't be in a world where James wasn't, than he didn't want to be either. His cell was small, there was only a toiler, sink and the uncomfortable bed he was laying on. There was only a tiny window on the huge door that was blocking him from his freedom.

He sat against the wall, as he grieved. Suddenly the door opened. He didn't look to see who it was. An officer walked in. " Knight you have a visitor" he said. Kendall looked up at him, " What?" he asked. The officer only walked out. Kendall was about to get up, but stopped when he saw his visitor walk in.

His heart was beating fast, his tears fell even more. In walked James, looking beautiful and alive. He smiled at Kendall. " Hi Kendall" he said, his voice angelic. He was alive and well. His smile was bright and radiant his beautiful hair flowed. Kendall couldn't believe it. He was in awe. His beautiful boyfriend was standing in front of him. " James?" he asked softly. James nodded his head. " It's me" he said. " Oh Jam-he was cut off by a finger on his lips.

James straddled him. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, " Don't cry anymore I'm ok" he said, wiping away the blonde's tears. " I just, I thought I lost you baby" he said smiling. James smiled at him, before leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss was filled with passion. Kendall pulled him close. He had a tight grip on him. Feeling that if he let go, James would disappear. They pulled away resting their foreheads together. " I can't believe you're here" said Kendall. James leaned in taking Kendall's top lip between his.

" Make love to me?" he asked, sweetly. Kendall nodded as he kissed him again. " I love you so much, so fucking much" he said between kisses.

James pushes him down slowly, their lips never parting. Kendall gasped into the kiss, as he began crying again. But this time tears of joy. " James I need you" he said softly. James nodded, he sat up and took his shirt off. Kendall bit his lip, when he saw that beautiful tan chest. With no gashes or blood. No scares, just smooth skin. Kendall had to touch it just to see if it was real. When it didn't fall apart, his tears fell more.

Kendall pulled him against him. They both kissed with such passion, as if it were the last. Kendall couldn't get enough, he loved this boy so much, it hurt. James took his jeans off. And then removed Kendall's jump suit. Kendall didn't care that they were still in the cell, he didn't care that they were on the small uncomfortable bed, all he needed was James. Without warning James slid down on Kendall's erection. Both boys gasping. Kendall bit his lip, at feeling James's warmth again. James closed his eyes tight, as he impaled himself. They sat there, breaths coming out heavy. James began rocking his hips. Making Kendall moan softly.

James began getting more speed. " Kendall" he moaned, placing his hands on the boy's chest. Kendall gripped his hips, as he began thrusting up. " Mmm James" he gasped throwing his head back. Their thrusts became faster. Kendall thrusting up into the warmth of James. Soon James began to bounce on the blonde's cock. Throwing his head back. Kendall moaned deep from his throat. He reached up for James's neck. He pulled him down in a sloppy kiss. They kissed as Kendall thrust into him faster. There was a different taste to James's lips, it tasted like, ash?. He opened his eyes, when he felt the room become incredibly hot. He gasped when he saw that they were now in a dark boiler room. He looked around franticly. James noticed this and thrust down, making Kendall close his eyes.

" UH..it's..getting..kinda..hot..in..here mmm" said Kendall, between thrusts. James sat up throwing his head back, as he thrust down onto the boys length. " Ha y-yeah, oooh" said James. Kendall looked up at the gorgeous boy, in adoration. James looked so good bouncing on his hard cock. " Fuck James…so good" said Kendall. Groaning as he felt his orgasm approach. Kendall opened his eyes again, they were back in the cell again.

James looked down at Kendall smiling. He ran his hands down his sweaty chest. Teasing Kendall. He smirked when Kendall began to thrust up even harder. Kendall's brows furrowed together, when he saw the room flicker from cell to boiler room. " James?" he asked as he fucked the brunette. " Mmm Kendall" moaned James, biting his lip. He grabbed one of Kendall's hand and placed it on his chest. " No heart beat" he said, chuckling as Kendall's thrusts became slower. " James wha- he was cut off, by James thrusting down hard. Causing Kendall to throw his head back with a strangled moan.

Kendall opened his eyes. He was shocked when he saw the bouncing boy, wearing an oversized red and green striped sweater. " What th-sweater?" he said breathlessly. But that didn't stop him from thrusting his hips upward, whatever the hell was going on, wasn't going to stop him from fucking his gorgeous brunette. He thought it was just from crying or something, but he couldn't think too much into it, as it was hard considering the boy bouncing on his lap.

James placed both his hands on the sweaty Pecs of the sweaty boy. " Mmm Fuck me harder" he moaned. Kendall eagerly complied. He suddenly flipped them so he was on top. He placed his dick at the entrance, than he pounded in with so much force it made James's body arch. " J-James, fuck I love you" he said. Having no mercy on his abused hole.

Kendall was in the midst of fucking the boy senseless, when he felt something cold and pointy slide across his chest. He looked down in between him and James. His eyes widened when he saw the large blade running down towards his abs. He looked back up at James, and soon wishes he hadn't. James's mouth was squirting with blood. The sweater he was wearing suddenly cut four large slashes across his chest. Making the blood flow out of the cuts fast. Kendall's thrusts stopped. He looked at James, who was smiling, a very eerie smile, the blood painting his white teeth.

" Jam-he was cut off, when James impaled the glove up through his stomach. Kendall gasped hard. He looked in between them again. The glove went in deeper causing Kendall to grunt as James twisted it. He looked back up at James who had a black fedora on top of his head now. James leaned up, placing his bloody lips onto Kendall's open ones. " See you in hell" he whispered against the blonde's lips. As he stuck the glove right through his stomach and out his back…

_Out of the dream world._

Kendall was sitting against the white hard wall. He clutched his stomach as the blood fell from the large wound underneath his orange jumper. He looked down slowly, causing some blood to fall from his mouth. He felt his back tug against the wall. And something pull out, from his it, He took one last deep breath, before his eyes closed…

* * *

_Next morning Palm woods high school._

**Logan's POV.**

As soon as I entered I was greeted by a plethora of condolences. Every where I turned someone had to tell me how much they felt for me. Or how they will be praying for me in my time of grieve. I honestly can say that this is one of the days that I absolutely regretted coming to school. They think they're helping, but they're only adding to my pain, by reminding me. Carlos and I have been inseparable. He's been by my side the whole time. I'm really tired. But I don't want to go to sleep, I've been having these strange dreams, I don't know why, but something tells me not to go to sleep anymore. I can tell Carlos is the same. The bags under his eyes are horrible. He zones out during class, but then again when doesn't he?. I'm really worried about Kendall, we haven't heard anything yet. Hopefully he's ok, I really hope he wasn't the one to kill James, but if he was I'll be heart broken. I've always looked up to him. I hope I don't have to stop…

As if being felt sorry for wasn't bad enough I kept falling asleep. I couldn't get my head into the class, this what regular people must feel like. You know the types that don't think about school like the way I do?. Suddenly I found that everything that came out of the teachers mouth, boring. Usually I'm on the edge with excitement, waiting for the next lesson. Or when they're about to hand out the days homework. But today I just felt like slapping each and every teacher I saw.

* * *

History class.

The round faced teacher, droned on at the head of the class. Behind him a chalkboard with the weeks assignments listed.

" But in the seventeenth century, peasants couldn't own weapons…says the teacher.

Finding Logan at his desk among the students seated in the rows of desk. He sits by a window, the sun on his arm and neck is warming him, causing him to get drowsy. His eyes get heavy…he blinks awake, and then rubs them. While letting a small yawn escape.

" Logan am I boring you?" asks the teacher. Logan looks up from his book, quickly nodding his head. He looks to his side, where Carlos is seated over the row that's next to Logan. Carlos is nodding off. Logan takes his phone out careful so he won't get caught. He quickly sends a txt message. Carlos slightly jumps when his phone vibrates. He takes out of his pocket and reads the message from Logan.

**I'm sleepy, coffee after class?-Logie**

Carlos looks over at Logan smiling and nodding his head. They turn their attention back as the teacher instructs them. " Open your books and read pages eighty four and ninety six….

Logan flips his book open, as the rest of the class does the same. Illustrations of strange, ancient hardware tools fill pages 84-85. "The bloodiest invasion of this region was fought with improvised weapons made from common tools". he says over the bored students. Logan half heartedly flips to the next page. He yawns again, scratching his head. He looks down at the page, his head falling than lifting up again, as he tries not to fall asleep.

" Logan" someone says in a small whisper. Logan looks up from the book, he sees everyone else reading, he looks over to where Carlos is, but Carlos has his face buried in the book. He chuckles silently. He shakes his head and goes back to reading. A few minutes later someone whispers his name again. He looks around the class, but everyone is minding their business. " Logan" they whisper again this time a little louder. He turns his head towards the back door of the classroom. He sucks in a breath. There at the door is a bloody James in a clear blood drenched coroners body bag. " Logan" he says again. Logan looks around the classroom again. No one sees James. Not even the girl seated right next to where the dead boy stands. He looks up but James is gone. He looks down towards the ground where there is a trail of blood leading down the hall.

Logan looks around again. Before he slowly gets up from his desk, and makes his way to the door. He steps out the classroom and into the hallway. His brows furrow as he follows the trail of blood. Once he get's to the end of the hall, he notices that the trail has disappeared. He looks to the right. Logan stands at the start of the other hall. James is now laying on the floor, his legs lifted in the air. Logan freezes in fear as something invisible drags James's body around the corner, leaving another trail of red. Logan let's out a shaky breath. And walks down that hall. When he gets there he sees James standing all the way at the end of the hall. "Looooogan…he calls out in a harmony as the hallway lights flicker on and off. " Don't fall asleep in class Logan" says James as his voice turns into Freddy's chuckling at Logan. " Ah ha ha ha…

Logan breaths in through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them he's in a different place. He's in a dark boiler room. He breaths in hard, and looks around the room. " What's going on?" he asks himself. He looks over the metal railing, he's high up, the only thing down there is smoke. He turns around hoping to get out, but he's greeted by a wall, a hard cold wall. He turns around again the stairs that lead down are the only way he'll get out of here.

He slowly makes his way to the stairs. He looks down hesitating, it's dark. It's now or never. He grabs onto the cold railing, the metal stairs shake slightly as he steps onto them. Once he steps on the pavement he looks back, but the stairway is now gone. Only a plain wall. He gulps, his hands begin to shake. He begins walking forward into the smoke of the room. It feels so real, like he's actually here, he doesn't understand what's going on. Logan walks forward. Something runs across behind him. He quickly turns his head back, but there's nothing. Only piping, and dim red lights of the boiler room.

He walks into another part of the boiler room. The pipes are hissing, some have smoke coming out of them. Logan runs his sleeve across his sweaty forehead. He continues walking but stoops when he hears a ear piercing scrap along one of the pipes. He looks back breathing heavily, nothing. He turns back ,but jumps when he sees a dark man standing a few feet away. He can only make out the silhouette of the man. He's wearing a hat and that's about it.

" Hey little Logan" he says, his voice raspy. Logan stands from where he is staring at the person. " Wass a matter don't you know who I' am?" he asks, as he get's closer. Logan can see he's wearing a glove with four blades. Freddy notices where his eyes have landed on and he chuckles. " You like?" he says as he scrapes one of them down the pipe, making sparks fly out. Logan covers his ears at the sound.

" I like, but you know what, I love what I'm about to show you even more" he says. And suddenly disappears. Logan looks around the dark room, the man is nowhere in sight. " Logan" calls out a voice, as if calling for help. Logan's eyes widen as he realizes that the voice belongs to Kendall. " Kendall?" he says. He walks forward, he rounds the corner. He looks behind him, backs up a few steps, then bumps into the hanging bodies of James and Kendall. Bound tightly on the pipes. Their flesh singed, still cooking against the metal. He reacts in horror at the sight of them. " Kendall, J-James o-oh god" he says. He turns around again but Freddy blocks his path. Nowhere to run now. He goes to flee, but Freddy's blades rake across his chest, but luckily they only cut the shirt. Logan steps back grabbing onto his chest. He feels something behind him and immediately jumps when he sees that he's bumped into his dead friends. He looks forward but Freddy's gone again.

" Logan" someone says. Logan's eyes widen he knows that voice too well. He runs when he recognizes it as Carlos. " Carlos!" he yells out in a sob. " Logie help?" he says a little louder. Logan begins to breath hard, his chest heaves heavily. He rounds a corner. He sees cells placed in rows along the boiler room's wall. He begins walking down the path of cells. " Logan" cries Carlos again. He runs to the cell where he heard the voice. When he get's there his brows furrow. Sitting on the bunk in the cell, is a six year old Carlos crying. " Mami, Papi!" he cries. " Logie help please!" he recognizes that voice as James's. he looks back at the cell behind him. A six year old James is grabbing onto the bars crying. " James?" asks Logan. " Logan" says another voice, this time it's Kendall. He walks to the cell next to James's. a small Kendall is looking around the room scared as he cries. " What's going on?" asks Logan to himself. He looks at the cell behind him but know he sees the three boys together. They are teenagers now. " Run Logan" says James. " He'll get you" warns Kendall. Logan runs over to them, grabbing onto the metal bars. " Who!" he demands. They don't answer they only put there heads down.

Logan sobs, " You guys!" he yells. In the distance is a faint noise. Logan focuses on the noise. It sounds like singing. Then it becomes a little louder. " One, two, Freddy's coming for you, three, four better lock the door…Logan looks forward to see three little girls in white dresses skipping rope, in the dark boiler room. Logan shuts his eyes tight, " It's only a dream" he whispers to himself. As the little girls continue singing.

Logan opens his eyes again, he's back in the school's hallway. He releases a huge breath. It's over. He begins walking towards his classroom. But is suddenly tackled to the locker. He finally get's a good look at Freddy as he pins him to the lockers. His burned skin, and tattered clothes, is enough to make Logan scream, Freddy lifts his bladed glove, Logan's eyes widen, " NO, NO, NO,NO!" he screams before Freddy swings forw-

* * *

_Classroom._

Logan sits up in his desk, SCREAMING. The scream is loud enough to startle the students. He has the attention of everyone, and the history teacher who picks up his book from the desk. Everyone is turned towards the panting, sweaty boy.

" Did I wake, Mr. Mitchell?" asks the teacher. Logan looks around the classroom, his chest rising up and down harshly. He looks at Carlos who's staring at him concerned. " I…I'm sorry…he says trying to get his breathing back to normal. " Everyone heads down and eyes on your books c'mon " says the teacher. The students obey not wanting to get in trouble. Except for Carlos who's still looking at the shaken boy. The bell rings Logan packs his stuff quickly and gets up, bumping into a few people as they pile out the classroom. Carlos stuffs his backpack and runs after Logan…

Carlos sees Logan at his locker, shoving everything in harshly. He walks over to him. " Logie what happened?" he asks. Logan only shakes his head as he continues his attack on the poor locker. Carlos grabs Logan by the shoulders forcing him to look at him, he stares confused as Logan begins to cry. " Logan what's the matt-Logan cuts him off. " What's the matter!, James is dead, Kendall's missing I can't fucking sleep is the matter, life is the matter Carlos! Everyone reminding me of my fucking dead friend is the matter!" he sobs, finally breaking. He falls forward into Carlos's chest yanking at his shirt as he cries. Carlos pulls them down to the ground, and pulls Logan closer into at tight hug. He tries to calm the trembling boy in his arms. " Logan why did you wake up screaming?" he asks gently, while running his hands through his hair. " I-I don't know…I had a bad dream, I've been having bad dreams, I-I can't sleep, eat or think…I it hurts too much, I just want my friends back…why is this happening….he continues pouring his heart out. They stay like that for awhile crying on the floor. Until they're called down to the principals office.

They walk in, there's an officer standing next to the principal. " Boys please take a seat" says the man softly. They nod their heads and sit quietly. They watch as the principal gets nervous, he play around with his tie, and fiddles with his fingers. " Is something wrong?" asks Carlos. The principal sighs. " Boys I don't know how to say this, but last night Kendall was found dead in his cell…the boys look at him, he gulps. " What?" asks Logan quietly. The principal gives him a sorry look. They look up at the officer who has the same expression. " No, he-Kendall can't die he's not you're LYING!" screams Logan. Carlos grabs Logan trying to calm him down. " I'm sorry boys" says the principal. Logan begins to sob uncontrollably. Carlos lets a few tears fall, he has to be strong for Logan. " How?" asks Carlos, hugging Logan. The officer places his hands on his hips. " We don't know, he was bleeding from his stomach, and he had a huge wound, but there was nothing in the room that he could have use-Logan cuts him off, by standing up. " I-I can't, I can't listen to this…he says walking over to the door, than storming out. Carlos apologizes to the men, before running after the heart broken brunette…

* * *

_Coffee shop._

After Carlos and Logan got themselves together, they went to a small coffee shop. This was all too much for them. They're friend died a few days ago, and then Kendall last night. When did life finally decide to shit on them?. Mrs. Knight had been informed, and she was terribly heartbroken, she was coming back from her trip to Minnesota. The pain were feeling right now, doesn't even compare to the one that Mrs. Knight is going through right now. To be on a vacation away from stress and to come back to pain, is just too much. This doesn't make sense, why would James die, and then Kendall after. And then Logan said he's been having nightmares, and it's strange because so have I. maybe it's because were going through this right now, who knows?. But I'm sort of scared to go back to sleep. You know how when you're a little kid, and your pet gold fish dies?. Just take that ounce of pain and multiply it by a hundred, hurts doesn't it?.

Logan sat at the small table waiting for Carlos to bring the coffee's back. He sighed sadly running his hand over his hurting head. Carlos sat down sliding over Logan's cup of Joe. He gave Logan a small smile, before taking a sip of his cup. Logan looked down at his coffee cup, circling his finger around the lid. Carlos sighed, " Logie, c'mon it's going to get cold" he said slowly. Logan looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy from so much crying. He nodded placing the cup to his lips and taking a small sip.

" Anything you wanna talk about kiddo?" offered Carlos. Logan nodded his head slowly. " I don't want to talk about the guys right now ok?" he said weekly. Carlos nodded understanding. " Anything else?" he asked again. Logan looked at him a few minutes before talking. " Well I kinda wanted to tell you about that whole classroom thing" he said taking another sip of his cup. " Ya what was that about?".

" I-I've been having like theses weird dreams, and like they fell so real and uh, there's is like a man and-

" He's burned and has a finger knives?" that was Stephanie King who spoke up behind Logan. Logan turned around to look at her. " What?" he asked. " He has knives on his fingers and his skin is burned with a green and red sweater?" she asked. Logan looked back at Carlos than back at the girl.

" How did?"

" How did I know?" she asks Logan nods, she sighs taking her chair and sliding it over to their table. When they finally get a good look at her, they see that she had bags under her eyes, and her skin looks pale. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. " Step you look like you haven't slept in weeks" says Carlos, she looks at him smiling. " I haven't…she trails off sipping her cup of coffee.

" I haven't been getting any sleep lately, I can't go back to sleep". she looks down sadly, the boys look at each other than at her. Logan puts a comforting hand on her, " Stephanie what's going on?" asked Logan, his tone full of concern. " Like you said about those dreams, I-I've been having them too" they look at each other in shock. " That's not possible, we can't have the same dream can we? Logie?" asks Carlos. Logan looked at Carlos's innocent expression, " Honestly Carlos if we are dreaming the same thing than I guess we can…he said shrugging. Carlos bit his lip and looked out the window of the shop. He looked back but Logan and Stephanie were gone. He was now confused. They were there just a second ago. He turned around and noticed that no one was in the coffee shop. " Logan, Stephanie?" he asked, looking over at the counter. He turned around but there was the burned man sitting across him, smiling at Carlos. His claws tapping on the table…

" Carlos" said Logan. Carlos jumped in his seat. " Carlos you fell asleep" said Stephanie. Carlos looked around the shop noticing everyone was there. He looked back at Logan, a shaky breath escaping. He quickly took a huge drink form his coffee cup. " You saw him didn't you?" asked Stephanie. Logan looked at her than at Carlos. He nodded his head up and sown while downing his drink. " We need more coffee" said Stephanie…**TBC.**


End file.
